Army of MechaGodzillas
by Rodan2000
Summary: Godzilla must team up with Miki Saegusa to stop an army of MechaGodzilla's from destroying time as we know it. Note: this story as actually written for acting it out in the Godzilla: Domination custom battle mode. It was made as a new story mode for a v


It was all peaceful one day in Tokyo 2, until Godzilla attacked. He was immediately faced with another Godzilla and the two battled it out until a third Godzilla joined the melee. Now, the first two didn't seem quite lifelike and neither actually were able to emit the powerful Godzilla roar, but the third was. The second was soon revealed to be a MechaGodzilla, with Miki Saegusa at the controls. The First Godzilla was soon defeated and revealed to be the Showa MechaGodzilla. Miki quickly explained telepathically the situation to the true Godzilla. An army of MechaGodzillas were being made in the future and being teleported through time to control the world and kill Godzilla. Suddenly, the Showa MechaGodzilla arrived in the present with a Heisei MechaGodzilla and a Kiryu MechaGodzilla. Godzilla was now plunged into:

**ARMY OF MECHAGODZILLAS:**

**B A T T L E F O R E T E R N I T Y**

Miki tried to help but was unable to fight. Godzilla was left alone to defeat the time traveling robots. And defeat them he did, quickly too. But the battle was far from over, for he then had to quickly travel through time himself to battle the MechaGodzillas in Tokyo 2 again, when Megalon had first attacked Tokyo. He and his past self, along with Jet Jaguar, quickly fought the oncoming team of Megalon, Gigan, and a Kiryu MechaGodzilla, but soon discovered they were in over their heads. They fought bravely on until they seemed so close to defeat. It was Miki Saegusa in her weakened MechaGodzilla on the sidelines who was able to halt the hero team's losing direction. A strong blast of her Absolute zerO cannon from her Kiryu MechaGodzilla froze Megalon and Gigan, and MechaGodzilla was quickly defeated by the trio of heroes. Godzilla and Miki had to time warped fast after the battle, MechaGodzilla was aiding the Godzilla '54 in the very first Godzillas raid on Tokyo. Godzilla was on his own this time, against his own ancestor and a Heisei MechaGodzilla. He was time warped there with no time to spare, for his ancestor and enemy were already on a path of destruction, destroying all in their paths. He launched himself into the fray, fighting tooth and claw, with the occasional blast of Atomic Fire. He was the first to attack, but was driven back with a MegaBuster ray, a few missiles, and a powerful mist of G '54's own Atomic Fire. He fought as hard as he could, but G '54 evaded him, and MechaGodzilla used his Diamond Shield. Finally Godzilla was able to smack MechaGodzilla with his tail and hurl him onto G '54. He had won again. Miki time warped them a bit into the future to when King Ghidorah was first arriving on earth. He was there to battle a Showa MechaGodzilla on the same meteor that carried the Golden Dragon himself. When he arrived MechaGodzilla was busy trying to awaken King Ghidorah. Godzilla attacked but it was too late. With a rumbling, the meteor ground cracked open out came the Space Demon. King Ghidorah was loose in 1964. When Godzilla battled this time, Ghidorah was actually the predominant enemy, being far stronger than MechaGodzilla. Godzilla leapt into the two monsters, slamming into them with his own body. King Ghidorah blew him back with a blast of his mighty Lighting Gravity Beams. MechaGodzilla released a shower of Finger Missiles and Eye Lasers. Godzilla flung himself at them, using the low gravity to his advantage, and Atomic Pulsed them both in midair. He continued this move until Ghidorah crawled back into his meteor, to sleep until he reached earth. Godzilla remembered his first fight with him. Though it took three of earths most powerful monsters, himself, Rodan and Mothra, to defeat the space monster, he was still rather weak, in comparison to his normal fights, like needing 7 strong earth monsters to defeat him during the Killak invasion. He strode to Miki in her Kiryu MechaGodzilla and together they time warped again. This time he was back in Tokyo, on the eve of his 50th birthday, when the devilish version of himself, Oni Godzilla, was attacking. He had defeated very weak hero forms of Ghidorah, Mothra and Baragon; all were not the real monsters themselves, just impersonators of the real monsters these names stood for. Oni Godzilla, being a maniacal brute, had not only shown himself to be extraordinarily strong, but unwilling to comply with the Heisei MechaGodzilla that had come to enslave him. The two were in a largely violent disagreement, and Oni Godzilla seemed to be beating even the powerful Heisei MechaGodzilla. Godzilla watched as the two battled there, letting Oni Godzilla defeat the MechaGodzilla, letting the MechaGodzilla wound Oni Godzilla, until there was only Oni Godzilla left, and he was severely weakened. Godzilla simply had to Atomic Pulse a few times and finish him of with a Tail Sliding Kick Boxing attack before the battle was completely won over to him. It was time to leave again, this time, to the past again, when Godzilla himself had just gotten out of the iceberg after his battle with the evil Anguirus, before he had fought King Kong. There was another Heisei MechaGodzilla there, trying to defeat the past Godzilla. Godzilla had to be cautious and not harm his past self, so as not to defeat himself. Godzilla arrived there to see the MechaGodzilla attacking the past Godzilla. Godzilla attacked back, Atomic Pulsing the robot. MechaGodzilla returned with a MegaBuster ray and some Missiles. Godzilla Atomic Fired at him, but was blocked by the Diamond Shield, and MechaGodzilla channeled the energy into a Napalm Bomb. Godzilla roared in agony at the extreme power of the assault. Godzilla rushed him, but was blown back by another MegaBuster ray. Godzilla knew what to do. He stood tall roared in a beckoning call, goading on MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla smiled a malicious robotic smile, and fired his G-Grasper and electroshock cables. Godzilla smiled too, and ducked, at the same time grabbing the cables and yanking hard, swirling MechaGodzilla over his head and smashing him onto the icy ground. The MechaGodzilla roared as Godzilla Atomic Fired him until the circuits sizzled and the machine moved no more. Godzilla then saw the past Godzilla rushing him. He grabbed a Paralyzer Missile and stuck it into the past Godzilla, knocking him out and putting him into a short sleep. Then he was ready to leave. By this time, Miki's Kiryu had healed and could help Godzilla with his next battle, but this next one was one in which Godzilla would have to be as ready as he could be for. This was the final battle of the army of MechaGodzillas. And the battle would be terrible. Godzilla was ready for the battle that lay ahead. Miki and he looked at each other for a brief second, then nodded at each other and together they time warped.

They landed on a strange and rocky planet. A foreboding landscape faced them, mountains with icy peaks, small, strange buildings, and lakes of rippling and changing colors. The air seemed peaceful, thought dangerous and tense, but was quickly shattered when a chorus of metallic roars that split the air. They were there. The Army of MechaGodzillas had come. Godzilla and Miki looked. There was a fleet of the metal titans, as far as the eye could see. Showas, Heiseis, and Kiryus greeted the human and monster eyes alike. The pair of heroes on the strange planet were in for a fierce and brutal war. They took one last glance at each other, and launched themselves into the fray. The planet was apparently smaller than earth, for with one great leap, the two had hurtled themselves into the middle of the robotic soldiers, and immediately stood back to back, circling around, beams flying, creating a whirlwind of destruction around them. The slow witted fleet had not been built as strong as the original MechaGodzillas themselves and as they advanced many were cut down. Godzilla blasted his Atomic Fire; Miki flared her Absolute zerO Cannon and the two battled away. Paralyzer Missiles flew, Eye Lasers scorched, and MegaBuster Rays and Electric blasts surged through the air, but the pair would not give up or back down. Miki added back some of her own missiles and Electric blasts, while Godzilla burst through the crowd with Spiral Beams and Atomic Pulses each after the other. The hordes of metal were obviously diminishing, though there was still a long way to go. Suddenly, Miki was struck down by a loose MegaBuster Ray at her left arm. Godzilla roared in anger as he looked over his shoulder to see his friend fall, and released an agonized Atomic Pulse that seared through many robots. Striking down the many foes in a blazing hatred and sadness he looked up to see the final MechaGodzilla. Now he was in serious danger. This was no ordinary monster. This was Super MechaGodzilla, Heisei MechaGodzilla with the Garuda strapped to his back, but this time with three MechaGhidorah heads sprouted from his back. Godzilla narrowed his eyes with hatred. This was an even more powerful monster than the one who had finally succeeded in _killing_ him, so many years ago. There was a small bit of good fortune on his side though; there was a radiation plant nearby to replenish him this time. but would he even be able to use it? A sharp moan behind him caused him to look around. A weakened Kiryu Miki stood there, and she strode slowly to stand by his side. The two looked out at the monster, the king, the tyrant of all metal beasts. He looked straight back at them, in all his dangerous glee, and he began his assault. He first rushed over to them with surprising speed, and was next to Godzilla within seconds. At such close range, the MegaBuster Ray and the massive blast of firepower from all four robotic heads could not be blocked. Godzilla was blown back, across the field arena, and crashed into the base of a mountain, where he lay unconscious. Then the robot turned his gaze toward Miki. She looked straight back at him, and was almost swept away with the look of pure evil and death and hatefulness hidden within the eyes. Before she could strike, he took advantage of her brief trance, and fired from his Garudas. She _was_ able to pull up a quick shield, and fire an Absolute zerO cannon freezing blast from her chest, but the blast had no effect. The machine simply looked back at her with the deadly eyes and laughed a metallic laugh of evil. He quickly grabbed a hold of her with his G-Grasper and shock cables, and began to stream the electric death into the Kiryu. Miki gasped at the shocks sent through the machine, and was knocked out. Super MechaGodzilla heaved up the magnificent metal beast, tossed her lightly, and kicked her with such brute force that it sent he careening across the sky, slamming against the same mountain base as the mighty nuclear saurian.

Deep inside the corridors of the dinosaurs mind, a voice etched across the silence. "Get up, get up," it said, "the battle isn't over! You've come so far, don't give up now! You haven't come this far to be beaten! You must get up and fight! Remember why you're fighting!" Godzilla listened in his fevered sleep. It occurred to him, in a flash why he was in the midst of this grand crusade. To save humanity? To save all life? To save the universe? No. To save **_one_** life. To save Miki's life. The one whom he had protected all these years. The one whom he had fought the second MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, and Destroyah for. He had fought so many battles for this one girl, and if he failed now, it would all be in vain. It wasn't about the lives of the entire world, no, it was about her life. Not his, not the world's, not the other monster's. Her's. Her life.

The eyes of the mighty monster flashed open. Godzilla leapt to his feet, conveniently on top of Super MechaGodzilla. He blasted downward onto the metal tyrant with his Spiral Breath, while the stunned robot looked upward at the nuclear saurian. He looked deep into his eyes, attempting to briefly stun him with his own gaze. The monster of strength looked right back, deep into the sockets of the robot, and never had the metal beast seen such determination in the eyes of another being. A brief second of no attacks from Godzilla allowed MechaGodzilla to escape from under the beast. Godzilla simply smiled. He couldn't fail now. Godzilla advanced. MechaGodzilla fired from his Garudas. Godzilla advanced. MechaGodzilla fired missile after missile. Godzilla advanced. MechaGodzilla fired a Napalm Grenade which he had stored up throughout the entire battle. Godzilla advanced. MechaGodzilla fired a powerful blast from all four of his heads, and lasers from all the eyes. Godzilla advanced. MechaGodzilla began to panic; he fired all he had, all at once. Godzilla shrugged, smiled, and advanced. Now it was his turn. He fired a mighty blast of a Spiral Fire. As he did he recalled a name of an ally in his mind. For this one, Rodan. A second blast; Anguirus. A third; Mothra. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth, a seventh, an eighth, an ninth; Manda, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Varan, King Seear, Godzilla Junior. A final tenth one; Miki. Miki Saegusa. Through out the assaults, MechaGodzilla pulled up his Diamond Shield, which was constantly diminishing through each blast. Upon this final blast, Godzilla continued the heat until the shield melted away entirely. He kept firing. MechaGodzillas circuits sizzled, snapped and whirred, and finally, with a loud bang, rested no more. Still Godzilla kept firing. The metal armor began melting under the scathing heat, and finally was reduced to a fine ashy powder. The evil was vanquished. He was too strong to be beaten, even by the most powerful monster ever built. Godzilla had defeated the Army of MechaGodzillas, but at what cost? He strode over to Miki, and bent down. He lifted her limp form, and gently rested her head upon his lap. He stroked the metal skin, peering through the eye sockets to look into the face of his beloved. Upon seeing the peaceful face, limp and quiet, with the eyes closed, a feeling of pain and horror swept him. A giant sea of water clouded one eye and fell to the alien landscape. He lifted his head and bellowed a deep and pained, mournful and lonely cry. Suddenly he stopped. He felt a small whir, a movement of the machine in his hands. He looked down again. Peering once again into the eyes, he saw the human face soften. The head began to stir and finally the eyes opened. Godzilla grinned a large and toothy grin of joy as Miki looked up into the eyes of the monster. Monster? No. These were not the eyes of a monster, but the eyes of a hero, a loving being who wanted nothing more than to be sure of her safety. She smiled back at the one who had saved her life countless times. She smiled back at the champion. At her champion. She lifted her huge metal form and together they time warped; one last time.

**THE END**


End file.
